


Born on the Fourth of July

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: USUK Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Day 1, F/F, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Nyotalia, Romance, USUK Week, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: During America's birthday celebration, her and England watch the fireworks together. What England didn't expect was the second light show at the end.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Born on the Fourth of July

America was buzzing with excitement. She could practically feel the electricity just underneath her skin, like an itch she couldn’t get rid of. No matter how much she moved around or ran errands, or double checked everything she could get her hands on, her energy seemed boundless. It happened every year on the Fourth of July.

But this year was different. It wasn’t much different. She was still throwing a party, she was still setting off an absurd amount of fireworks, and she was still planning on eating more than her fair share of hamburgers, but this year was the first year that England was feeling well enough to come and actually be with her on her birthday and she couldn’t really think of a better gift she could've been given.

So when England showed up at her door for her party, America had stuck herself to her side, giddy with the excitement her presence had brought. It had been contagious too, apparently, since America had caught England with a small smile on her face as well.

“I don’t understand why you are so excited,” England said to her when she refused to let go of her hand. “It’s just me, America.”

America gave her a pout, “It matters because it's you, Iggy! You’re here, with me, for my birthday!”

Her own words made her smile, but before the conversation could go any further, the fading daylight outside caught her eyes. “Oooooooo, it’s almost time for the fireworks! Come on!”

She pulled England outside into the Virginia air, watching as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon. Nearby, she could see the dimly-lit outlines of the other nations, people America considered her closest allies, who had come to celebrate her independence. Canada, France, Australia, and even Germany had all shown up.

Wordless, England turned her eyes to the sky as well, watching as the night began to grow and the stars began to come out. As soon as the colors of the sunset had faded into the solid navy blue of night, the first firework shot its way into the air and exploded into red flames. After the first one had faded, more shot into the air until the sky was filled full with a kaleidoscope of different colors and shapes. The fireworks lit up the world below them with their brief flashes of light and filled the air with smoke and explosions. It was almost too much to look at and yet, neither nation could seem to look away at the display.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity. The lights, the noise, the smoke, until, finally, they faded into the night. By the time they were over, the world seemed strangely silent and still.

Slowly, the other nations began to make their way back into America house to find a new source of entertainment. England turned to do the same but stopped when America didn’t move from her place.

“You’re gonna miss the best part,” she whispered secretively, eyes twinkling in the low light.

Curiosity sparked in England, but before she could bring herself to ask what else America had in store, she caught sight of a small spark floating around in the distance. At first, it seemed impossible, like it was just a falling spark from the long dead fireworks, but then another lit up. And another. And another. Until there were so many surrounding them that it seemed like the stars themselves had fallen from the sky.

The soft, yellow lights flew around them, twinkling on and off as they flew in random, swirling patterns in the air.

“Lightning bugs,” England heard America whisper to her, watching in fascination as the bugs flew around. “They always come out during summer nights, but no one ever stays to see them.”

The two women sat there in silence, watching the lightning bugs with their hands intertwined as the summer heat finally began to cool off.

“Ya know,” America began again, “I really am happy that you’re here.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she continued. “I mean you always got sick around this time and before that...well…”

America trailed off and a small amount of awkwardness settled. England knew exactly where she was going with that trail of thought and she had to work hard not to let it overtake her. She’d promised herself that she’d give America a good birthday, and she wasn’t going to let those old thoughts poison it.

“But anyways, thanks for coming,” America finally finished. Her grip on England’s hand tightened, as if she didn’t want to let go. “You being here means everything.”

England gave America a small smile and brushed a small piece of hair out of her face. Instead of trying to find the words to respond, England pressed her lips to America’s. It was a brief kiss, barely a couple of seconds, but it was enough to convey all the warmth and love that flowed between the two women.

When they separated, the feelings remained, a fresh reminder of how far they’d come and how much they’d gone through to get there.

“Happy birthday, America,” England said, her voice no more than a whisper.

A large grin split America’s face and she leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was something I wrote for the canonverse prompt of USUK Week on tumblr! I hope you enjoy and a very happy birthday to both Alfred and Amelia!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
